


北极熊与热带鱼(兽人AU)

by rastar



Category: The Social Network (2010)
Genre: M/M, therianthropy
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-13
Updated: 2018-09-02
Packaged: 2019-06-26 18:11:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,245
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15668532
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rastar/pseuds/rastar
Summary: 原作：TSN作者：Rastar分级：G配对：ME警告：卖萌，OOC提要：截了好多真花的真爱北极熊，来写篇北极熊马总的文好了XDDDD 就是个卖萌的短文，没有剧情这种东西，请不要带脑袋来看，谢谢。设定:1.所有陆地兽人平时以人类外型生活。2.性别只是外表不同，男女都能生，兽人间没有生殖隔离。3.异种结合孩子种族随机，统计上孩子多随父亲。4.卖萌或小孩子化形不成功会留有原形特征。





	1. Chapter 1

原作：TSN  
作者：Rastar  
分级：G  
配对：ME  
警告：卖萌，OOC  
提要：截了好多真花的真爱北极熊，来写篇北极熊马总的文好了XDDDD 就是个卖萌的短文，没有剧情这种东西，请不要带脑袋来看，谢谢。

设定:  
1.所有陆地兽人平时以人类外型生活。  
2.性别只是外表不同，男女都能生，兽人间没有生殖隔离。  
3.异种结合孩子种族随机，统计上孩子多随父亲。  
4.卖萌或小孩子化形不成功会留有原形特征。

+++

「可以请两位描述一下你们第一次相遇的场景吗？虽然我们都知道你们是在学校认识的，但相信大家都很好奇详细情况。」女记者说到，同时她头上的花豹耳朵俏皮的抖了抖。

「第一次啊……是我从桥上跳下去吧？」Eduardou侧过头看向Mark。

「是他从桥上掉下来没错。」Mark说。

「啊？两位相遇是因为意外吗？可否详细说说呢？」女记者露出惊讶的表情，她的耳朵也竖了起来，一副专心准备听八卦的样子。

+++

北极熊Mark一直是家族里的怪胎，他的原型身材矮小，连他的妹妹们的原型都比他高，每年冬天在北极的家族聚会时他都被误认为小宝宝，去你的小宝宝，你才全家都是小宝宝，被当成小宝宝捏来捏去传来传去的感觉超级糟糕，他十岁以后就不去参加聚会了。

他的双亲对于他原形身材娇小的问题也十分担忧，他们也曾到各大医院检查， 医生说明Mark爸爸萨摩耶的基因镶嵌到了妈妈的北极熊基因上，造成体型上的变异，最后的结论是Mark是只健康的小型北极熊。

对于基因的问题Mark也无可奈何，但更讨厌在任何人面前变成原形罢了，除非有紧急情况，否则他宁可保持人形的样子，即便原形受到所有男女老少的一致喜爱也不行。

但总是有紧急情况发生。

这天因为宿舍楼大停电，在消耗完笔电电量后Mark只能找个阴凉的地方避暑，他选择了拿本书到河边的树阴下，上课时间只有原处的草地上有些狗狗在太阳底下睡觉。

河水的凉意也让Mark觉得舒服得昏昏欲睡，突然间有东西落水的惊醒了Mark，刚刚在桥上的同学掉下去了，桥上还留有书包证明不是Mark听错，而且和中间还冒出了一串串的泡泡，更加显示了有生物在下面。

但周围渺无人烟Mark没想太多，救命要紧，他还是变成原形跳了下去，虽然他人形游的不怎么样，但北极熊可是天生的游泳健将。

但再怎么游泳健将也比不过人鱼，所以当他来到事发地点时他震惊了，他看到的不是人类或任何陆地上的动物，而是一头漂亮的美人鱼，他的尾部是蓝色为主的渐变色，在阳光下折射出七彩的光泽，上半身则是有些偏蓝的肤色，被一层看上去更为细致柔软的鳞片覆盖，而他的双耳也是鱼鳍状的，现在惊讶的全部张开，他柔软的头发是和鱼尾颜色相近的蓝，双手是朴状的，而他胸前双肋下有腮裂。

这是Mark第一次近距离见到人鱼，毕竟人鱼与陆地生物交流是近百年来的事，大多数人都是在电视上认识到人鱼这个物种的，Mark可以说眼前的这位是他见过最好看的人鱼，反正他其实也没见过几只。

人鱼见到他看起来很开心的样子，他兴奋的对他说了几句话，但Mark只觉得有些高频的声音传过来，然而Mark没有学过人鱼语言，他完全听不懂，那只人鱼好像也发现了这个问题，伸手抱住Mark往水面上游。

刚被抱住时Mark还想挣扎，但随后发现人鱼只是想带他上去水面，就放弃挣扎，人鱼的速度果真比北极熊快得多，不一会他们就到水面。

「你是来救我的吗？谢谢，你真可爱。」人鱼露出甜笑说。

「我是Mark，我们学校有收人鱼学生吗？」去你的可爱，你全家都可爱，Mark最讨厌别人说他可爱了，Mark用爪子轻拍人鱼的胸口要他放开他。

「我是Eduardo，是来路地上交换的，我是说你来救我的行为非常的温暖，非常的可爱。」Eduardo猜出了Mark是在为他称赞他可爱而不高兴。

「Wardo你可以先把我放岸上吗？」Mark声音放软，他还是接过台阶下了。

「好吧。」Eduardo游到岸边依依不舍偷撸了一把Mark的后背，Mark被突击的打了个机灵，好凉啊！

「你可以摸我的后背。」Mark说，Eduardo的手很凉很舒服。

「真的吗？那你趴过来吧？」Eduardo坐在岸边拍了拍自己大约大腿部位的尾巴让Mark过来。

Mark的理智在不雅姿势和舒服的避暑方法中拉扯，最终还是大腿赢得了胜利，反正也没有别人看过他的原形，没人认出来就没差啦。

Mark趴在Eduardo的腿上让他顺毛，人鱼的整体体温偏低，Mark的肚子和Eduardo鳞片接触的地方也觉得凉凉的。


	2. Chapter 2

「哇，两位的出遇真是甜蜜呢！不过两位都是以原形见到的，再次遇到时肯定很不一样吧？」花豹记者感叹。

「再次遇到时他和Peter走在一起，要不是服装不一样，我差点分不出来。」Mark半瞇起眼回想当初的场景。

「这也是情有可缘的，毕竟我和Peter长得太像了，不过我倒是第一眼就认出Mark了！」Eduardo望着Mark甜蜜的说。

「哇，真厉害，Mr.Zuckerberg的原形和人形非常不同呢，我个人认为要把两者联系起来还是有点难度的。」花豹记者惊讶道，同时头上的耳朵还跟着一耸一耸。

「对我来说没什么难度就是了。」Eduardo自信的摊手，以示对他来说是小事一桩。

 

+++

Mark正走在校舍回宿舍的路上，他正思考到一个点子，或许让同学们把他们的原行和人形照片做成游戏会很有趣，毕竟虽然大部分人的人行和原形都有相似之处但还是有些人长得十分不一样的，具体的照片等资料倒是不难得到，每个宿舍都有各自的通讯簿，就只差没有放在一起罢了。

这是Wardo给他的灵感，距离跳水事件已经过去了三周了，Wardo楞是没找到Mark，可见得他的人形和原形差别之大。

「Mark！Mark！」突然从遥远的地方传来叫唤声，Mark还沈浸在代码的世界里毫无所觉。

最后是一只阿拉斯加冲过来拦在了Mark面前喘气才让他停下了脚步，Mark摸了摸这只在大夏天用原形奔跑的蠢阿拉斯加的头，他撒娇的用头蹭了蹭Mark手心才又变回人形。

「Dustin你有什么事不能回去再说吗？」Mark无奈地看着满身大汗的室友，顿时感到有点无语，有什么是不能回到开着冷气的宿舍再说吗？非得要在大热天里变回原形奔跑，是想中暑送校医院吗？这智商怎么考进哈佛的？

「Mark你都没跟我说你认识我同学，你也没留联系方式给人家，不过现在被我抓到了吧！」Dustin骄傲地说，挺起他没有蓬松的毛在人形看起来格外弱鸡的胸膛。

「谁？」Mark有些困惑，他的技术宅朋友们Dustin基本上都认识，不存在这种情况啊？

「嗨，Mark又见面了。」Wardo穿着一身笔挺的西装从Dustin来的方向优雅地走来，他身后跟了一位穿着帽T牛仔裤青年，令人惊讶的是他们的外貌完全一模一样。

「Peter这是我上次跟你提过的Mark，Mark这是Peter。」Wardo从容不迫的介绍。

「Mark你好，我是Peter，是Wardo的……」小宅男外表的Peter意外的开朗，立即伸出手想和Mark握手，并且自我介绍。

「Peter是我的弟弟。」Eduardo强势地打断Peter的话头。

「对，Wardo是我的大哥。」Mark注意到Peter的笑有一丝不对劲，而且在提到大哥这个词的时候握手的动作还稍微将了一下。

「耶？？？原来Mark你是认识Peter的大哥啊！我还以为是Peter呢！」Dustin在一旁大呼小叫，Peter拉着他到一边解释去了。

「最近怎么没在学校见到你？」Mark问，虽然他有点想念那双冰凉的大手，但却没有很希望Wardo在大街上认出他，幸好他俩很有默契地不提他的原形。

「我其实是在沃顿念书，最近只是来看看Peter而已。」Wardo握住Mark的手说，Mark为这个太过亲密的动作感到不适，但又舍不得这个凉冰冰的触感，人鱼全身都这么凉吗？晚上抱着睡觉一定很舒服，Wardo不知道想到什么露出了一个好看的笑容。

「这样啊，上次走的太急没有留联系方式。」其实Mark是故意不留的，他实在拿不定主意要不要再联系这位知道他原形的人鱼，Mark有种预感总感觉连系后他的原形很快就会公诸于众了。

「这是我的电话和邮箱。」Mark从包里翻出了纸笔把自己的联系方式留给了Wardo，并留下了Wardo的。

「任何时候你想联系我都可以，你会接我的电话或回信吧？」Wardo说。

「当然。」再看吧，虽然他真的很喜欢Wardo，但却总有种怪怪的感觉。

「要是陆地上有个可以知道你的近况的东西就好了。」Wardo感叹道。

这句话倒是给了Mark另外一个点子，或许他的在线花名册可以再加点自述近况呢？不过那个做起来倒是比较复杂，还是先弄原形连连看游戏好了。

沈浸在自己脑海中的Mark没有注意到Wardo和Peter的离开，他跟着Dustin回到宿舍，直到他把连连看游戏上线后才回过神来。

「那个Peter是姓Saverin对吗？Saverin是人鱼皇室的姓吧？」Mark说，他刚刚翻各个宿舍花名册的时候好像有看到Peter的全名。

「是啊，Peter有说过他是最小的王子，我一开始还以为他在开玩笑呢，不过他平时很低调，知道的人不多。」Dustin趴在床上边看书边回答。

「我查到的数据显示人鱼皇室最大的是公主Ada，而且也没有叫做Wardo的皇室成员。」Mark看着网络上整理的人鱼皇室家谱说到。

「大概Wardo是昵称？而且人家可能把男性女性分开算啊，Wardo有可能是男性中最大的，不过Wardo和Peter那么像绝对是亲戚的。」Dustin抬起头看了Mark一眼，没想到Mark对于Wardo的事情这么上心啊。

「这倒是说得通。」Mark咬着红蜡糖说，刚刚太专心没注意到，他饿翻了。

「Peter今天跟我说了一些人鱼的习俗，他们居然不是对偶制的婚姻耶！跟我们好不一样。」Dustin夸张地说。

「那他们的制度是怎么样的？」Mark翻着食物柜找他的鲔鱼罐头。

「听Peter说他们没有严格婚姻制度，硬要说的话比较类似群婚制，就是一群人鱼产卵后再让另外一群人鱼来授精。」Dustin偏过头回想着说。

「那怎么知道小孩是谁的？」Mark拉开鲔鱼罐头，从食物柜前起身，他的汤匙丢哪去了？

「就只认自己本身生下的卵，这么说起来所有人鱼都是单亲呢。」Dustin丢给Mark他放在床头柜上的干净汤匙，幸好他们都是嗅觉灵敏的物种受不了脏，要不然Mark肯定会更邋遢。

「跟陆地生物真的很不一样。」Mark灵活的接过汤匙心不在焉的回到。


End file.
